The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta
The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta is a series of iCarly Pathetic Plays focusing on, as the title suggests an Englishman who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta ( e.x. making Fuffley floss his toes ). The cast dresses in Victorian costumes, and the sketches a reflection of the Dickensian levels of child abuse. The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta (Part 1) Shown in iSpeed Date. Gibby played a father who didn´t feed his children (played by Sam and Freddie) for days. In the end, he gave them pushpins to eat and made them floss his toes. The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta (Part 2) In a sequel only found on iCarly.com, in a video named More Terrible Theater, the Englishman returns. Gibby is again the Englishman, Freddie is again Peeta, and this time, Andy McStein plays Fuffley instead of Sam. Fuffley and Peeta ask their father for some food since they're so hungry. The Englishman refuses and continues eating his spicy tuna sushi, which he thinks is strawberries. When Fuffley and Peeta tell him he's eating spicy tuna, he accuses them of thinking that he's stupid that he doesn't know the difference between strawberries and spicy tuna, he flung them away (not remembering this). Then, he saw his plate empty, and the Englishman yelled, "WHO TOOK MY STRAWBERRIES?!?". Fuffley and Peeta told him he threw them away, and the Englishman got angry that they said he flung his own "strawberries" away. He forces his children to tickle his feet, and the two children cry while doing so. The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta (Part 3) Victoria Justice guest stars in this segment. Fuffly has "the pen-u-mon-ia" and has no help from her father. Victoria is the Englishman's new girlfriend and he is absorbed in her. She requests that Fuffley and Peeta dance together, but Fuffley has passed out. This causes Peeta to attempt to dance with the unconscious Fuffley. Victoria then loses interest and she and the Englishman ignore them and resume kissing. The segment is only available in iCarly.com. It is revealed in this segment that the Englishman is named "Liam", as Victoria refers to him by that name on several occasions. The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta (Part 4) The play was again continued in iWon't Cancel The Show, with Baby Lumpley (Spencer) being introduced as the new baby in the family by the nanny (Carly). Liam denies that Lumpley is his son, but the nanny feeds him anyway until the sketch is interrupted by Candace a woman that Spencer is dating. The English Family vs Victorious In this video, Liam, Fuffley and Peeta participate in a game show where they compete against the cast of Victorious, hosted by T-Bo. Liam continues to torture his children and the Victorious cast keeps talking about their show. When a question about Pizza is asked, the children do not know the answer because Liam only feeds them boiled cabbages. T-Bo leaves and Fuffley and Peeta dance with the cast to the Victorious theme song, despite Liam telling them not to. Category:ICarly Sketches Category:Season 3 Category:Parodies